Hearts
by YB Fan
Summary: Lenalee makes heart shaped chocolates for everyone on Valentine's Day, unaware that Komui has poisoned them. Allen is crafty, Lavi panics, and Kanda is oblivious. Implied Allena, LaviYuu. And KandaLenalee from Komui's point of view. Three shot written for Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

_Happy Valentine's Day :)_

* * *

"Kanda!"

"What?"

Lenalee smiled. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, right?" She said. "Are you giving anything to anybody?"

Kanda stared, wondering why Lenalee was asking him. Lenalee blinked, and he replied, "No," the swordsman said. "It has nothing to do with me. And, it's the _girls_ who give chocolate anyway." He said tersely.

"Eh?" Lenalee looked surprised, "It's that way in Japan?"

"…It's different here?"

"Uhuh." Lenalee smiled. "In most Western countries, it's the opposite. It's the guys who give girls stuff." She explained. "I'm sure it is for Allen who's from Britain. Though I can't remember if it was that way in China…" she said softly.

"It's the opposite for most Asian countries," Kanda said and Lenalee looked at him. "I think. Lavi said that anyway."

"Lavi?"

"A long time ago." Kanda muttered. "No idea why I even remember."

Lenalee smiled. "Is Lavi Asian?" She asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Kanda scoffed and turned around. "See you."

"Ah, wait!" Lenalee called out, running to catch up with him. "Kanda!"

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me more about Valentine's Day in Japan?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, girls give guys chocolate in Japan, right?" Lenalee smiled brightly and Kanda blinked. "It's perfect! I've always wanted to try making chocolate and…"

Kanda stared. "…You have a guy in mind?" He said wryly. "Does Komui know?"

"No!" Lenalee blushed, averting her gaze. "It's not that! I just want to make chocolate for my friends!" She said. "You guys have stayed by my side for this long and even though we're in a war…it doesn't mean we can't have good days, you know?"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd tell me more about how Valentine's Day works in Japan!" Lenalee looked up at him with a hopeful smile.

"There's…nothing much to say," Kanda said. He scoffed. "I don't know much about this stupid holiday." He said. "Girls give guys chocolate, and that's it. It doesn't have to be…romantic." He said somewhat awkwardly, wondering how in the world Lenalee had gotten him to explain Valentine's Day, a day he didn't give a damn about, to her, "Girls can give guys who are their friends or colleagues chocolate too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's called giri-chocolate."

"So if you give this giri-chocolate to a guy, it's not romantic?" Lenalee asked carefully.

"No. It's just obligatory."

"That's great!" Lenalee exclaimed and Kanda blinked. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm just excited." She said.

"Then, I'll see you later, Kanda! I'm going to ask Jerry to teach me how to make chocolate!"

Kanda blinked as Lenalee sprinted away.

"What is she hurrying for? Valentine's Day is tomorrow, isn't it?"

Lenalee was soon gone. Kanda scoffed and turned around, continuing to his original destination.

* * *

"Yuu!"

At the sound of that word, Mugen was out in a flash and pointed at the speaker's neck, glinting dangerously like its owner's eyes, "Don't," Kanda hissed, "Call me by my first name."

"Y-Yes," Lavi smiled nervously, but other than that, he didn't look scared. Kanda looked at him, then snorted and sheathed his sword and continued to eat his soba.

"So...Yuu," Kanda glared but Lavi just smiled. "C'mon, it's fine, isn't it?" He sat down next to Kanda, slinging an arm around his shoulders, "I've got exciting news!"

"What."

"Lenalee," Lavi leaned in close, "Is making chocolate!"

"So?"

"So?" Lavi stared at Kanda who didn't seem to care, "Yuu! _Lenalee _is making chocolate! On Valentine's Day!"

"Even though it's usually the guys who give chocolate," Lavi said idly, fingers almost touching Kanda's hair. He smiled. "Hey Yuu, who do you think she's going to give the chocolate to?" He said excitedly, "The Science Department already has a bet! Well except Komui, of course. If he knows…" he shuddered.

Kanda ignored Lavi. He picked up the heart Jerry had placed on his soba with a grimace and dumped it on his tray. Lavi gasped. "Yuu-chan!" He said as if Kanda had just rammed Mugen through a real heart. "It's Valentines' Day, you can't throw hearts away!"

"Precisely why I should throw it away." Kanda said in annoyance. "We're in a war. We don't need distractions. We don't need hearts. We only need to fight."

"So cold even on Valentines' Day!" Lavi sighed. He smiled. "So you think hearts are useless?"

"Yeah." Kanda said as he ate his heart-less soba.

"Hmm," Lavi said in such a contemplative tone that Kanda looked at him. He smiled with a wry look in his eyes. "It's a common belief that a person's heart gives one strength though," he mused, "Maybe that's why the greatest Innocence is the Heart."

"Yeah." Kanda said. "That's the only heart I'll ever need."

"What about the heart beating in your chest?"

"…That's different." Kanda said. He turned, and jabbed a finger at the heart he had thrown away, grimacing. "It _doesn't_ look like this."

Lavi grinned widely at him, grinned in that way that was prone to making Kanda's eyebrow twitch. "Then," he said, reaching out with his other hand, "You don't mind if I have this heart then?"

"Whatever. Take it." Kanda said as Lavi's fingers touched the blue heart.

Lavi smiled and picked the navy blue heart up. "It's a nice color." He said. "You don't see many blue hearts." He removed his arm from Kanda, and leaned his chin on his hand. "They're all either pink or red. You sure you don't want it, Yuu?"

"I have no need of a heart."

"That should be my line."

"What was that?"

"Hmmm?" Lavi smiled at Kanda who stared at him. "Nothing." He turned the blue heart in his hand over, "Nothing, Yuu."

Kanda scoffed. "If having a heart means having feelings," he said, "You're the person who has the biggest heart." He muttered. "So loud and noisy with so much energy with everyone. Stupid rabbit."

Lavi blinked, then grinned, "Did you just compliment me, Yuu?!"

"It wasn't a compliment!" Kanda glared, "It was an insult! I said you're loud and noisy!"

"But you said I had the biggest heart!"

"Which means you have the most stupid feelings!"

"You're mean," Lavi sighed, flicking a hand. Kanda just glowered and Lavi smiled, meeting those cold black eyes. He stood up, "Well, I guess I'll go see how Lenalee's doing! I wonder if she's done yet?"

Lavi smiled, and Kanda turned his gaze as he held the blue heart in between his thumb and index finger.

"Thanks for the heart, Yuu."

* * *

Lavi was walking along to the kitchen when he saw a white haired figure standing near the door. "Allen?" He said in surprise.

"Shhhh!" Allen put a finger to his lips as Lavi moved to stand beside him. "She'll hear."

"Spying on Lenalee?" Lavi said in amusement, "Didn't expect that of ya, Allen."

"That's not it," Allen shook his head. He peered around the door again. "Hey Lavi. Who do you think she's making chocolate for?"

"Hmmm I don't know. It could be any guy." Lavi said. "Yuu maybe?"

Allen choked. "K-Kanda?!"

Lenalee blinked as she heard a noise. She turned around, and Allen quickly retreated. He waited for a bit, then looked again, to see Lenalee turned back around, smiling. He sighed. "That was close."

"But seriously," Allen stared at Lavi. _"Kanda?"_

"It' just a guess." Lavi shrugged. "Yuu didn't seem surprised that she's making chocolate. Maybe he knows?"

"Or," Lavi said as Allen stared. "It could be me."

_"You?"_

"What? It's a possibility." Lavi grinned at Allen, who gave him a deadpan stare. "Lenalee and I are quite close, you know?"

"In your dreams, Lavi. Lenalee's not like the other women whom you flirt with."

"Whoa," Lavi looked amused, "What's this, Allen? Ya jealous or something?"

"No!" Allen said. He sighed, raising a hand to his hair. "Whatever. Maybe she's making chocolate for Komui." He said. "As a gift to her brother."

"Mmm, maybe. Or it could be Miranda!" Allen blinked as Lavi smiled, "Like, as a gift to her friend. Girls give each other chocolates during Valentines' Day in Japan." He said.

"But Lenalee's Chinese."

"Uhuh. But she seems to be following the Japanese way."

"Is that so…"

"Yup." Lavi said. "You want her to make chocolate for you, Allen?"

"I'm- this is just for the sake of a bet," Allen said, but didn't deny it. He frowned. "I just came back from a mission and the Science Department was placing bets. They pulled me over, and somehow, I got roped into this," he shrugged, "Komui doesn't know of course. He isn't in on the bet. But they told me to find out who is she making chocolate for, so here I am."

"Really?" Lavi grinned. He nudged Allen, "Soooo…who did you bet on?" He said teasingly. "Yourself?"

"No way," Allen said. He blinked. "I bet on everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Uhuh. It's just like Lenalee to make chocolate for everyone on Valentine's Day, isn't it?" Allen said. "For her precious friends." He nodded, smiling. "She loves us all."

"Besides," Allen's eyes suddenly had an evil glint and his fist clenched as a dark aura emerged. "I have _never_ lost a bet."

"Uh," Lavi said, sweat sliding down his neck. He retreated, grimacing, "It's Black Allen again…! Allen's dark side!"He put out his hands, making sure not to touch the dark aura he thought he saw from Allen. "Someone!"

"Allen-kun?"

"Lenalee!"

Lavi watched as the dark aura around Allen faded. He sighed in relief, as Lenalee said curiously, "What are you and Lavi doing?"

"Uh-" Allen smiled nervously. He made an awkward gesture. "We were just- you know, we heard you were making chocolate so we decided to come take a look!"

"Oh. Well why didn't you come in then?"

"Eh, we didn't want to interrupt you…" Lavi said.

"It's fine!" Lenalee smiled brightly, "After all, I'm done already! I just need to put them in the oven." She said.

"I see." Allen smiled, and he and Lavi followed Lenalee into the kitchen.

"They're over there." Lenalee pointed at the tray with chocolate. She smiled. "I'm just going to go wash my hands."

"Alright." Allen called and Lenalee walked away. He and Lavi walked towards the table, when a noise sounded, and Lavi blinked. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Like, something was opened." Lavi looked around, and nothing was out of sorts. Lenalee was still washing her hands with a satisfied smile on her face. "I thought I heard something."

"Really-ah!" Allen gasped, pointing towards the ceiling, "Lavi, look up there!"

The ceiling was made up of squares and one of them had opened, revealing none other than Komui, Head of the Science Department and Lenalee's overprotective brother. Allen and Lavi stared as he held something which looked like a gun in his hands, a gun loaded with a syringe. An empty syringe. Komui grinned evilly, his spectacles seeming to reflect off the light. He cackled, then retreated, the ceiling closing after him.

"Uh…" Allen said. "Lavi, did you see what I saw?"

"Yeah." Lavi said. "I did, Allen."

The two exorcists looked at each other, then slowly turned their gaze to the heart shaped chocolates on the tray.

"It," Lavi said nervously, "Looks a bit darker than before."

"Really?" Allen said dazedly.

"Yeah. I can tell." Lavi said. "Only a tinge darker though."

"Don't tell me…" Allen said slowly. "Lavi, you don't think…"

"Yeah." Lavi paled. "I think he did, Allen."

"Should we…" Allen said. "Throw it away?"

"How could we?" Lavi replied. He pointed frantically, "Lenalee must have spent a lot of effort making this! What are we gonna tell her?!"

"That her brother poisoned the food?"

"We have no proof though." Lavi said. He blinked at the heart shaped chocolates. "It hardly looks any different to the untrained eye."

"But that's the point of poisoning food, isn't it?" Allen pointed out. He waved a hand, "We could, just, you know-upset the tray and tell her it was an accident-"

"I know, she was in here for a long time though!" Lavi said. "Hours. We can't just…waste her efforts, can we?"

"Then what do you suggest we do?!" Allen exclaimed, "We can't just do nothing and let her give poisoned chocolate to some unlucky guy!" He hissed. "I mean, hypothetically speaking, what if it was you?"

"Uh," Lavi's face drained of color. "Me? I think it's you, Allen!" He said quickly.

"No way!" Allen said, grimacing, "I bet it's you, Lavi!"

"Didn't you bet that it was _everyone?"_

"What are you two talking about?"

"L-Lenalee!" Allen turned. He smiled, scratching the back of his neck. "Ah nothing, just some bet. Ahahaha."

"Oh." Lenalee said. She smiled, then reached forward to pick up the tray. "Well, I'm going to put these in the oven now!"

"O-Okay."

Lenalee smiled widely and turned, walking to the oven as Allen said, "She looks really…happy."

"Uhuh." Lavi stared. "So we can't…tell her, can we?"

"But," he continued. "What if it really was everyone?" He pointed, "I mean, there are ten chocolates on that tray. Surely she isn't giving it all to one guy!"

"If she was giving it to someone she liked, it would only be one." Allen agreed. "So it must be…everyone."

"Her friends." Lavi said. He grimaced. "Which makes it even worse!" He reached out, placing his hands on Allen's shoulders. "What should we do, Allen?! We can't let her accidentally poison everyone! Including us!" His green eye was wide, "I don't want to die!"

"If that's the case, that means I won the bet." Allen smirked. Lavi removed his hands from Allen's shoulders with a grimace, and Allen blinked, then smiled slyly. He leaned in close.

"Listen, Lavi. I have a plan."

Lavi listened as Allen whispered in his ear. His eye widened and he shot away from Allen, "Allen! That's crazy!"

"No it's not." Allen said. He nodded. "Sacrifices have to be made. Besides, it's okay. We just need the proof, right?" He grinned. "It's perfect!"

"What if the unlucky person dies?!"

"Impossible. Komui may be crazy but he wouldn't want to lose an Exorcist."

"Well what if it's a finder?"

"Uh," Allen blinked. "Whether it's a finder or an Exorcist, I don't think Komui will really kill anyone." He said. "…Right?"

Lavi stared, then sighed. "Let's just hope the first person is not you or me." He said. He turned.

"Hey, Lenalee! Who are you giving the chocolate to?"

"It's a secret!" Lenalee called back, and Lavi blinked. She smiled, an eager light in her eyes. "But, there is one person I must give it to first!"

"One…person?" Lavi said. Beside him, Allen tensed.

"Uhuh!" Lenalee nodded, her smile reflecting the light in her eyes. She nodded. "I must give it to him first! He helped me, after all!"

"Don't tell me…Jerry?!" Allen asked in panic, starting to rethink his plan. If Jerry died he would have no food! The thought was horrifying and almost caused him to whimper.

Lenalee blinked, but shook her head. "Nope. I already gave Jerry his." She said. "Since he taught me how to make chocolate." She said shyly. "He was very patient with me."

"Ah ok." Allen sighed in relief.

The oven made a beeping noise, and Lenalee opened the door, taking the tray of chocolates out. Lavi hoped the heat had killed whatever Komui had injected into them. But knowing Komui, the crazy scientist had probably thought of that and made the poison heat resistant. He grimaced.

"So…" Lavi said, "Who is it?"

Lenalee winked at him as she moved to pick up the tray.

"You'll see!"

* * *

"So…who do you think it is?"

"I have no idea." Lavi said. He smiled as they followed Lenalee, who was carrying a plastic bag full of poisoned chocolates. "Well, it isn't us, or she would have given it already." He said, sounding relieved.

"Huh. You know what would be funny?" Lavi blinked, and Allen grinned, "If it was Komui."

Lavi's eye widened, before he returned Allen's grin. "Oh man, that would be so damn ironic and hilarious!" He snickered. "If she really is going to give the chocolate to him…!"

"I'd love to see his reaction." Allen smirked. "It would serve him right."

"If it's Komui, he better hope he didn't put too high a dosage into that chocolate." Lavi grinned. "That guy could never refuse anything from Lenalee."

They walked for a while more, and Lavi observed their surroundings. He turned to Allen. "Allen? I don't think we're heading for Komui's office."

"It's not Komui then." Allen frowned. "And it's not us."

"Actually…" Lavi said slowly. "It looks like we're heading towards the training dojo."

"Training…dojo?" Allen almost stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. "Don't tell me…"

"Kanda!"

Allen and Lavi stared at Kanda, as Lenalee said with a smile, "You just came back from meditation?"

"Yeah."

Lenalee's smile widened, "Do you know what day today is?"

"Valentine's Day." Kanda said, to Allen's and Lavi's surprise. He scoffed. "You told me yesterday."

"That's right!" Kanda blinked in surprise as Lenalee held out a nicely wrapped chocolate heart, with a blue ribbon tied around the plastic bag, to him, "Happy Valentine's Day, Kanda!"

"…I don't want it."

Allen's and Lavi's jaws dropped. "He rejected her?!"

"And so easily too!" Lavi added.

"Oi, Kanda!" Allen shouted angrily, "Lenalee spent a lot of effort in making this! You better take it!"

"Yeah- no wait!" Lavi shook his head. He turned to Allen. "Have you forgotten?! If Yuu takes Lenalee's chocolate…!"

"All the better!" Allen smirked as he pointed at Kanda, "You hear me, Bakanda?! Appreciate Lenalee's efforts!"

"Shut up, Moyashi!" Kanda said in annoyance. He looked at Lenalee. "I don't like sweet things."

"Oh…" Lenalee said in disappointment. Her hands lowered. "Alright then. Just…you were the one who gave me the idea, so I wanted to give it to you first…"

"I didn't give you the idea." Kanda said as Allen and Lavi gaped. He looked at the chocolate. "Is it…dark chocolate?"

"Yeah!" Lenalee grinned. "It's less sweet than normal chocolate, but it's still sweet." She said. "So I'm not sure if you'd like it…" She smiled. "It's okay, really! If you don't like chocolate I can eat it!" She moved to untie the blue ribbon.

"NO!" Lavi and Allen shouted together and Lenalee blinked. Allen took the chance to rush to Lenalee and pluck the plastic bag out of her hands. "Kanda! Eat this! _Now!"_

Kanda stared, then scowled. "Not if it's from you."

"It's not from me, idiot! It's from Lenalee!" Allen grimaced. He shoved the plastic bag into Kanda's face. "Hurry and eat it! Lenalee made this just for _you_!"

Kanda stared, then slowly took the plastic bag. He untied the blue ribbon, as Lavi yelled, "No! Yuu!" He said, "Allen, you sneaky bastard!"

"What?" Allen said innocently, but a smirk was tugging at his lips, "Lenalee can't eat it, so Kanda should eat it, right?"

"Lenalee can't eat it, but Yuu can't eat it either!" Lavi said in panic as Lenalee looked on in confusion. His eye widened as Kanda was bringing the heart shaped chocolate to his mouth. "Gahhhhh! Wait, YUU!"

"W-What," Kanda stared as Lavi grabbed his wrists. "What the hell, Lavi?!"

"Yuu!" Lavi exclaimed, and Kanda blinked. "You can't eat that! No matter what!"

"Why?"

"B-Because!" Lavi said, looking close to doing something crazy like shaking Kanda. "It's _poisoned_!"

"…Huh?"

"Lavi!" Lenalee gasped.

"Lavi!" Allen gasped along with her. "How could you say that?!" He said, stepping forward. "Lenalee would never poison anyone!"

Lavi stared, then glared at Allen. "Allen!" He shouted. "What are you saying?! Do you want to sabotage Yuu that much?!"

Allen shrugged. "Sabotage Kanda?" He said. "I wouldn't do such a thing!" He pointed almost dramatically at Lavi. "What about you, Lavi?"

"Huh?"

Allen smirked. "Admit it. You're just jealous, aren't you?"

"J-Jealous?!"

"Yeah. Because you want Lenalee's chocolate too!"

"Allen!"

"L-Lavi," Lenalee said in surprise, staring at Lavi. "Um. There's one for you too."

"No, that's not it!" Lavi shrieked in frustration, and whirled to face Kanda. "Believe me, Yuu! That chocolate's poisoned!" He said. "Allen's sabotaging you!"

"Allen, you're the one who's jealous!"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you wanted to be the first one to receive Lenalee's chocolate, and she gave it to Yuu instead! So you're jealous of Yuu!"

"I'm not jealous of Kanda!" Allen yelled.

"Jealous, huh?" Kanda smirked, the edge of the chocolate heart touching his lips. "You're jealous, Moyashi?" He said. "How pathetic."

With those words, he shoved Lavi away and took a bite of the chocolate heart.

Lavi stared, then screamed, "NOOOOOO! YUUUUUUUUUU!" He dashed forward, taking hold of Kanda's shoulders and shaking him vigorously. "Damn it! Spit it out! Spit it out right now!"

"I've already swallowed it!"

Allen stared, then smirked. "Oh yes Kanda, I am so jealous," he said, "Why don't you eat more?" He said. "It's delicious, isn't it?"

"Allen! You are _not_ helping!" Lavi shouted. "Yuu! Don't listen to him!"

"What the hell is with you?!" Kanda pushed Lavi roughly away, annoyance painted across his features. He took another bite of the dark chocolate heart and Lavi paled. "It's bitter." He nodded to Lenalee. "Thanks."

"N-No problem, Kanda!" Lenalee said in surprise, but she was smiling, "I'm so glad you like it!"

"Hn."

"It isn't supposed to be bitter though." Lenalee said as Kanda walked away. She blinked. "Did I mess up somewhere?"

Allen scoffed as he stared at Kanda. "Bakanda seems to be fine."

"I…" Lavi blinked. "Was worried for nothing?"

"Unfortunately."

"What are you two talking about?" Lenalee asked, puzzled. "Lavi, why did you say it's poisoned?"

"Uh…"

Lavi was interrupted from having to explain when there was a thump sound, like someone had fallen, and he turned his wide eyed gaze to the still figure on the floor. "YUU!"

"Yuu!" Lavi rushed to the exorcist's side, pulling Kanda's body up, "Are you alright?!"

"Wow," Allen said. "Even Kanda couldn't survive it, huh?"

"Allen!" Lavi glowered as he held Kanda's unconscious body. "This is all your fault!"

Allen held up his hands. "How would I know the poison was that strong?" He said defensively. "I didn't mean to kill him!"

"I mean…he isn't dead, is he?"

"He better not be!" Lavi shouted.

Lenalee gasped. "So there really was poison in the chocolate?" She said. She turned to Allen. "Allen-kun-why?!" She shouted angrily, "Do you really hate Kanda that much?!"

"What? It's not me!" Allen said in panic as Lenalee glared at him. "Honest! Really! It's Komui!"

"Big brother?!"

"HAHAHAHA…AHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone stared as Komui appeared from behind a wall. He stood with his legs apart, pointing a triumphant finger at the unconscious Kanda, "Serves you right, Kanda!" He cackled loudly. "You were always close to Lenalee! Oh I should never have underestimated you! I bet you had evil, dark intentions everytime you were with my precious Lenalee, no wonder you always destroyed my Komurin -woah!" Lenalee stared as her brother dodged her kick, "That was close! Ahahaha! Lenalee! I have learned! Do not underestimate me!"

"Big brother!" Lenalee clenched her fists, shooting daggers from her eyes at the crazy scientist. "How could you do that to Kanda?!"

"Because he's the guy you were going to give chocolate to!" Komui pouted. "A _heart_ shaped chocolate! On Valentines' Day!" He said, "How could I ignore that?!"

"Odzuchi Kodzuchi…grow, grow, GROW!"

"Lenalee, watch out!"

Lenalee jumped deftly out of the way as Lavi's hammer came crashing down on Komui. Lavi lifted the hammer, then blinked. "He's gone!"

"Over there!" Allen pointed to the retreating figure, "He's running away!"

Lavi looked about ready to use his _Hi-Ban_, as Lenalee had learned he used when he was angry or pissed off (mostly during battles) so Lenalee said quickly before dangerous flames could emerge, "Don't worry Lavi, I'll teach my brother a lesson!" She said, "You take care of Kanda, okay?"

"But-"

"Someone has to stay with Kanda." Allen said. He grimaced. "And I'm not staying with him. He'll slice me with Mugen when he wakes up!"

"And who says he won't do that to me?!"

Allen shrugged, "You'll survive." He said. "Innocence, activate!"

"Innocence…activate!"

Lavi stared as Allen had his clawed hand out and Lenalee's dark boots were activated. Lenalee turned and smiled at him. "We'll be back!" She said. "Let's go find my big brother, Allen-kun!"

"Yeah!" Allen said. "Don't worry Lenalee, he shouldn't be hard to find!"

Lenalee jumped into the air, and Allen followed, running beside her. Lavi stared after them for a while, then sighed and looked to the unconscious Kanda in his arms. "Yuu." He said. "Guess you aren't as invincible after all, huh?"

He reached out to Kanda's chest. Lavi blinked, then smiled, relief in his green eye.

"Your heart's still beating."


	2. Chapter 2

"Reever-san!"

"Ah, Lenalee, Allen," Reever blinked as he turned to face the two exorcists in the cafeteria. "How can I help you?"

"Did you see my brother?!"

"The supervisor? He's in his office, isn't he?"

"He escaped!" Allen said, "And he poisoned Lenalee's chocolates and Kanda and we need to find him!"

"Poisoned Kanda?" Reever stared. He looked at Lenalee. "Then, you were making chocolate for Kanda?!"

"No-! Well, yes, but it wasn't only for him! It was for everyone!"

"E-Everyone?" Reever said slowly. He looked at Allen, who smirked at him.

"Tell the Science Department I'll be collecting my earnings later." Allen said proudly. Then he turned serious, "But right now, we need to know where Komui went!"

"If you're looking for the supervisor," Johnny said as he walked past with his tray of food in the cafeteria. He pointed, "Isn't that him?"

"Ah!" Allen yelled as Komui, who had been trying to sneak stealthily past in the busy cafeteria, froze. "Lenalee, he's there!"

Komui cursed and broke out into a sprint as Allen chased him, and Lenalee smiled at Reever. "Thanks!" She said, then turned and ran after her brother and Allen.

"Uh," Johnny said, peering after the trio from behind his thick glasses. "What did the supervisor do this time?"

Reever reached up his hand and scratched his head. "I have no idea." He said. "Something along the lines of poisoning." He said. "Kanda."

"Poison?!" Johnny gasped. "Kanda?!"

"Yeah." Reever said. He sighed.

_"Komui, even if it's Kanda, you better have a damn antidote."_

* * *

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Woah!" Komui yelped as he dodged Allen's huge claw. Allen yelled and shot out his large claw towards Komui, who fished a familiar looking pipe from his pocket and blew into it, shooting a dart into Allen's claw.

"Ah." Allen blinked as his claw shrunk and formed into his cursed arm. He frowned. "Innocence, activate!" Nothing happened, and Allen blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Innocence! Activate!" Allen said, only to encounter failure. "Activate!"

"It's no use!" Komui sang and Allen glared at him. "Your Innocence is disabled for the time being! You can't use it-hahaha-!"

"Damn it!"

"Allen!" Lenalee ran to Allen's side. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, Lenalee." Allen said. He shook his arm, and sighed. "Just, Komui disabled my Innocence. I can't activate it."

"It's fine." Lenalee smiled. "I can go after him. Kanda destroyed Komurin last time so I'll catch him easily."

Komui just smirked, took a remote control out of his lab coat's pocket, and pressed a button.

A whirring noise sounded and Allen and Lenalee stared as the ceiling opened and a Komurin robot flew in, landing heavily on the ground in front of Komui. The man laughed and scrambled up the robot into the seat, announcing proudly, "This Komurin can fly!" He said, "It was built for escape purposes!"

"He's escaping!" Allen exclaimed, pointing at the Komurin with what looked like dragonfly wings.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Brother…" she said in exasperation. She turned to Allen. "I'll go after him. Help me take care of this, okay?"

"Alright." Allen said as Lenalee handed him the plastic bag of chocolates. She smiled at him then jumped off the ground, and he called after her, "Be careful, Lenalee!"

"Yeah!" Lenalee said as she zoomed after Komui. She considered using her Innocence's attack, but she didn't want to send Komui flying away. If she did, where would they get the antidote for Kanda?

Lenalee sighed. She increased her speed until she caught up with the flying Komurin. "Big brother!"

"Lenalee!" Komui said, his eyes widened. "Ah wait Komurin! Don't attack her!"

The new Komurin not only had wings, but also tentacles which snapped out at her. Lenalee dodged them, twisting and turning and waltzing through the air. She aimed a powerful kick at one tentacle, breaking it off and causing it to fly through the air. She evaded an incoming tentacle, bending her body with a graceful arch in the air and plowing her boot through it with a yell.

"No! Komurin!"

_"Red alert, red alert. Target spotted."_

Lenalee frowned as she dodged several more tentacles. She needed to get her brother away from the robot so that she could destroy it. Nodding to herself, she charged forward, evading the tentacles left and right as she headed to the cockpit.

The tentacles tried to bend to reach her, and Komui shouted in panic, pushing the buttons on his remote. "No, Komurin! Don't bend, don't bend!" He jabbed the buttons frantically as Lenalee headed towards him. "Ahhhhhhh! Lenalee, don't come this way!"

"Lenalee!" A familiar voice shouted. "Get Komui out of the way! I'll handle this!"

"Lavi!" Lenalee gasped, seeing Lavi with his hammer ready. Going behind her brother, she hooked her arms under his and quickly shot out of the cockpit, bringing her brother with her. She flew him to safety, where Allen was.

They watched as Lavi swung his hammer and hit the Komurin robot hard, sending it flying towards the ceiling. It flew out into the sky. Lavi landed on the railing, raising his hammer in an almost imperious manner.

"Innocence, Level Two: Activate!" Lavi shouted, green eye narrowed, "Ten Ban: RAITEI KAITEN!"

There was a rumble and a flash, then lightning streaked out of the sky, piercing through the Komurin robot in one deadly strike, blinding the place for seconds. Everyone watched as the Komurin exploded in the clear blue sky, and Komui screamed, falling to his knees, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY KOMMMMMMUUUUURIN!"

"Extend!" Komui sniffed as Lavi jumped off his hammer and landed on the ground, looking down at him. "What? It's just a robot." He said. "You can always make another one."

Komui sobbed, as Lavi said, "But you can't make another Exorcist," he looked at Komui. "Now where's the antidote?"

"I don't know." Komui sniffed. "Koooomurin…"

"Big brother!" Lenalee said, hands on her hips. "Really! Kanda- you made _Kanda _unconscious!" She yelled, "I can't believe you! And you don't want to give us the antidote?!"

"Looking back," Allen said, "Even Kanda doesn't deserve such a bad fate." He grimaced. "Dying by your poison…"

"Kanda should be able to recover from it…" Komui sniffed again. "It's not like I was going to kill him!"

"Well, Yuu isn't recovering!" Lavi yelled, slamming his hammer down on the ground. There was a cracking sound, and Komui stared up at him. "He's _still_ unconscious!"

"Lavi…" Lenalee said softly. She tried to meet his eye, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault…!"

"No, it's mine," Allen mumbled guiltily. "For…goading Kanda to eat that chocolate. I didn't know it would be so serious."

"I'm sorry." Komui looked up, his gaze serious, "I didn't know it would have such an effect on him."

Lavi inhaled, then looked Komui in the eye. "Hey, Komui. Yuu is an important Exorcist, isn't he?" He smiled. "Kanda Yuu is a special Exorcist." He leaned in, and whispered, "The only one of his kind left."

Komui's eyes widened. He stood up straight, adjusting his glasses. "I was never going to let him die or be seriously ill." He said. "If that is what it is. He has only sustained and recovered from physical injuries before, I didn't consider what chemicals would do to his body." He said, pushing up his glasses. "I was careless."

"Not careless enough to not have an antidote?" Lavi said casually.

"Of course not." Komui smiled. He slid his hand into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a syringe. He handed it to Lavi. "I haven't tested it yet, but it should work." He said. "Ninety nine percent."

Lavi received the syringe. "I can take that." He said.

"Then, I'm going." Komui said. He turned and was about to return to his office, when Lenalee called.

"Big brother!" Lenalee smiled at Komui, "About the chocolate for Valentine's Day…there's one for you too." She said as she held a chocolate heart in a plastic bag tied with a green ribbon. "I was making it for everyone. But I guess I can't give this to you now." She said with a wry smile. "But, you were the second person I was going to give it to. I approached Kanda first because he was the one who gave me the idea."

"If not, you would have been the first." Lenalee smiled, meeting Komui's eyes. "Because you were the first person I considered family here…big brother."

"Lenalee…" Komui said. He smiled. "I'm touched. But I guess I don't deserve it now, huh?"

"Of course not, you poisoned it!" Lenalee frowned at him and Komui looked guilty. But then she smiled, "But I'm going to make them again." She said. "You'll get yours first."

"Really?"

"Uhuh." Lenalee nodded. Then she blinked, and said, "_If_ the antidote works for Kanda!"

"Of course it'll work!" Komui grinned widely. He spread his arms, heading towards Lenalee, "Lenaleeeee-OW!"

"That's for poisoning Kanda." Lenalee said as she removed her boot from her brother's head. He sniffed and rubbed the bump on his head and she sighed but smiled. "Really. You could have just asked!"

"Sorry…but all's well that ends well!" Komui threw his hands up into the air with a gleeful grin. "Chocolate from Lenalee!" He danced around like the crazy man he was. "A heart shaped chocolate from my precious Lenalee!"

"Sis-con." Lavi said. Allen looked at him and he said, "That's what Yuu would have said if he were here."

"Sorry…Lavi."

"It's fine, Allen." Lavi smiled. He held up the syringe, "I have the antidote now after all!"

Allen smiled. "Yeah." He said in relief.

"Go back to your work!"

"Okay, okay! I'll get my _heart_ shaped chocolate later, right?!"

"Yes, yes!" Lenalee smiled fondly as Komui skipped away, then turned to Allen and Lavi. "Sorry about that." She apologized. "My brother can be so crazy sometimes."

"Oh we're used to it." Allen said.

"Uhuh, and speaking of chocolate, I have a gift for you two too!" Allen and Lenalee blinked at Lavi, who grinned and dug his hand into his pocket. "I remembered when I was with Yuu in my room just now."

"Your room?" Allen asked in surprise.

"Yeah. If I entered Yuu's room he would gut me with Mugen when he woke up." Lavi said. "So I took him to my room." He pulled his hand out, opening it to reveal two halves of a heart wrapped with orange wrapper. "Ehehe. Orange's my favourite color so I couldn't resist!" He grinned, "Good thing Panda-jiji wasn't there!"

"Here. This one is for you, Lenalee," Lenalee blinked but received the half of a heart from Lavi. "And you get this one, Allen."

"Happy Valentines' Day!"

Lenalee smiled, "Thank you, Lavi!" She said as she held the half of the heart carefully, "It's such a nice surprise."

"Thanks." Allen said. He looked at Lavi. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why is it only half of a heart?"

"Well, if you join the halves, you get a full heart, yeah?" Lavi said. He grinned, "You can just join your half of the heart with Lenalee! Create a heart with her! Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Lavi!" Allen said as Lenalee flushed.

"Kiddin'," Lavi smiled. "Why, huh?" He said. "Maybe because I'm an Exorcist, so one half of my heart is with you guys," he pointed at Allen and Lenalee. "But I'm a Bookman too, so the other half is for my books and secret history." He grinned, "Or something like that!"

"Then," Allen said, lowering his gaze. "What's that sticking out of your pocket?"

Lavi blinked. He reached and pulled out the orange heart, holding it up to the light. "This?" He said. "It's a heart, I guess?"

"Is it for yourself?" Lenalee asked.

"Nah." Lavi said and Lenalee and Allen blinked. "It's for someone special."

"Special?"

"Yup. Someone quite special." Lavi said. He turned the orange heart over, "Someone who has captured both halves of my heart."

"Don't tell me…" Allen said, his eyes wide, as Lenalee gasped, her hand to her mouth. "You met a girl?!"

"What are you saying? I'm always meeting girls, Allen!" Lavi laughed as Allen stared. He grinned heartily. "Nah. Not a girl. Not at all." He said. "It's not what you're thinking of. Even if it's Valentine's Day." He smiled. "How do I say it? It's just someone who is both a comrade and is of interest to me. Someone really interesting." He said. "As a Bookman."

"Just thought I'd give it to them on this day of hearts."

"…It's not for me, is it?" Allen said hesitantly, looking like he was unsure on what to think. "Since I'm the Destroyer of Time."

"Oh don't worry Allen, it's not for you!" Lavi waved off. His green eye glinted as he turned, pocketing the heart, his other hand still holding the antidote. And his large hammer. "Well, I gotta get back to give the antidote to Yuu! See you!"

"Lavi!" Lenalee said anxiously, clutching the half of the orange heart. "Kanda's alright, right?!"

"Yeah, just unconscious." Lavi said, straddling the handle of his hammer. "He'll be fine. Or I'll personally hunt Komui down." Lenalee blinked. "You don't have to worry, Lenalee."

"Okay…take care."

"Yeah." Lavi smiled back at her, then turned his attention back to the front. "Extend!"

Allen and Lenalee watched as Lavi extended his hammer to the floor of his room. He hopped off, shrunk the hammer and slid it safely back, then opened the door, closing it behind him as he walked in.

"So…" Lenalee smiled at Allen. "Who do you think Lavi's going to give that heart to?"

"I don't know." Allen said honestly. He held a hand to his chin, "Someone who's a friend and who's also the secret history…I can't think of anyone like that." He said. "I already know it's not me, even if I'm the Destroyer of Time…"

"It's surprising," Lenalee said. Allen looked at her, and she smiled wryly. "Lavi doesn't usually celebrate Valentine's Day."

"He doesn't?" Allen was genuinely surprised. "I thought he would go around flirting with women…"

"Nope. I was surprised too." Lenalee confessed. She pondered, "Well, he didn't reject it like Kanda does, but he isn't as enthusiastic about it as you would expect."

"Hmm." Allen said. "The Science Department should place bets on this, and not who's your Valentine." He said. "The answer might be surprising."

"My Valentine?"

"Yeah." Allen said to the surprised Lenalee. He smiled sheepishly, "You were making chocolates, so everyone wanted to know which guy you were making them for." He said awkwardly. "Um, most of the votes were on Lavi and me and even Komui, as a gift to your brother. No one guessed Kanda though."

"I shouldn't have given it to him first, I should have given it to my big brother," Lenalee sighed. "It would have taught him a good lesson."

Allen blinked, then grinned, "That's what Lavi and I were thinking too." He said. "Great minds think alike, Lenalee."

Lenalee smiled. "So who did you bet on, Allen-kun?"

"Me?"

"Uhuh. You were in on the bet, weren't you?"

"Yup, and looks like I won it." Allen grinned widely. "Because you were planning to give the chocolate to everyone after all."

"Congratulations." Lenalee grinned back. She looked at the plastic bag Allen was still holding. "I can't give those, though. Since big brother poisoned them." She said. "I'll have to make new ones."

"We didn't tell you because we didn't want to waste your efforts." Allen confessed. He sighed. "But in the end they're wasted anyway. Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay." Lenalee said with a smile. She tilted her head, "Will you help me make more chocolate hearts for everyone?" She smiled. "Allen?"

Allen looked surprised, as if he hadn't expected that. But he returned Lenalee's smile.

"I'd be happy to, Lenalee."


	3. Chapter 3

"They look nice." Allen said as he stared at their handiwork, "I'm getting hungry just looking at them."

Lenalee giggled. She finished wrapping the plastic bag with the silver ribbon, then stood back and smiled. "It's thanks to you, Allen-kun."

"You did most of the work, Lenalee," Allen smiled. He reached forward and picked up a purple ribbon, tying it around the plastic bag, "I just helped."

But Lenalee shook her head. Smiling, she picked up a plastic bag tied with a silver ribbon with a heart shaped chocolate inside. Allen blinked as she held it out to him. "Here." She said. "Just so you know…this isn't giri-chocolate."

"Giri-chocolate?"

"Chocolate given as an obligatory gift to colleagues." Lenalee explained, meeting Allen's eyes. "This isn't it."

Lenalee smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day…Allen."

Allen received Lenalee's chocolate. "Lenalee…"

"Sorry. I know it's a strange time, but it's how I feel." Lenalee said, sounding nervous but not taking her eyes off Allen. She smiled sheepishly, "I had a plan, actually. Giving everyone chocolates…I actually did it for you." She confessed. "So I could give you chocolate on Valentine's Day, without it being romantic…so that you wouldn't know."

"I mean, you already have so much burden on your shoulders, I didn't want to add another one, but I couldn't just keep my feelings inside-ah!" Lenalee gasped as Allen pulled her into a hug. She blushed. "Allen-kun?"

"Lenalee." Allen said. He was smiling. "Thank you." He murmured, tightening his grip. "Just…you're not a burden, okay? You will never be a burden to me." He smiled wryly. "Your feelings are quite welcome, actually."

"Allen…"

"But, we're in a war." Allen said. He tightened his grip on Lenalee. "In such uncertain times, things, precious things like feelings can be taken advantage of by the enemy." He said lowly. "I don't want that to happen. I don't want to lose anyone precious to me anymore."

"That's why…I…"

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee raised a hand, placing it on Allen's cheek gently. She looked into his eyes, smiling. "I understand." She said. "I like you, Allen. Knowing you feel the same, it's more than enough for me."

"But," Lenalee met Allen's gaze steadily. "It's the first time I've liked someone this way. And whether this becomes more…" she brushed a lock of white hair away, a soft look in her eyes. "I need to know our friendship won't change. That we won't change."

"We won't." Allen promised, placing a hand on Lenalee's hand on his cheek. He smiled at her. "It's my first time too." He said. "We don't exactly have the ideal setting for a relationship…but know that I'll always care for you." He smiled. "No matter what happens to me."

"Don't…talk like that." Lenalee said, blinking back the tears in her eyes. "Don't smile like that. Not today." She closed her eyes. "Can't you share some of your burden with me?"

"I am." Allen said softly as he hugged Lenalee. "I haven't held someone like this for too long."

"Please don't cry, Lenalee."

Lenalee sniffed. She opened her eyes which shone with unshed tears. "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm here." Allen smiled as he ran his hand through Lenalee's beautiful hair, his other hand cupping her cheek. "I'm here, Lenalee. With you." He said. "I don't want to leave you either."

"Now," Allen withdrew from Lenalee, smiling genuinely. "Today's Valentine's Day, isn't it? A day of hearts and love." He said, gesturing to the plastic bags on the table. "And we've made hearts for our precious friends."

"But before that," Allen picked up a plastic bag with a violet ribbon. The chocolate heart inside was wrapped in silver. He smiled as he held the plastic bag out to Lenalee, at how the violet ribbon matched the color of her pretty eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day, Lenalee."

Lenalee was surprised. She blinked, then smiled and received the heart wrapped in silver inside the plastic bag tied with a violet ribbon, as Allen said, "By the way, this isn't giri-chocolate either."

"I know." Lenalee said with a happy smile. She untied the plastic bag and scooped up the heart wrapped in silver. She held it against her own heart. "Thank you, Allen."

Allen smiled, a true smile. He turned to the other chocolate hearts on the table, as Lenalee stood by his side.

"Then, we should start giving those hearts to everybody, shouldn't we?"

* * *

"One hour, twenty eight minutes and approximately 36 seconds have passed since the antidote was administered. Second Exorcist Kanda Yuu has shown no signs of regeneration. The subject's body seems unable to withstand internal dysfunction."

Lavi sat on the chair near the bed, resting his chin on his linked hands. "It's been some time since I last observed you." He said.

"It seems like Komui Lee was careless," a hand rested on the hammer, "Too careless."

"I will make a suitable antidote myself if I have to." Lavi stood up, glancing at the unconscious Kanda with one green eye. "I cannot allow Yuu to die."

"But first, I need to know the ingredients of the poison," The orange haired figure walked to the door, gaze hard, "Komui may be careless and frivolous, but his chemicals are not."

"Which reminds me, Lavi is supposed to be 'fun and frviolous'." He said, retrieving his hammer from its place. "It's a good thing Bookman isn't here."

The redhead opened the door, and blinked.

"Lavi." Lenalee said in surprise as she stood with Allen. She smiled. "What a coincidence! We were just about to enter to give you and Kanda your chocolates."

"I see."

"Is something wrong?" Lenalee asked in concern.

The orange haired boy blinked. He smiled, sliding his hammer back, "Nope." Lavi said. "Nothing, Lenalee." He turned, "Well, come in!"

Lenalee and Allen entered Lavi's room and Lenalee said, "Kanda's still not awake?"

"Nah." Lavi said. He smiled at Lenalee's worried expression, "Don't worry, Lenalee. Yuu will wake up." He reassured her. "After all, he's Kanda Yuu! He's not gonna die from some stupid poison."

"Yeah, he said he can't die until he found that person." Allen said. He shrugged, trying not to look worried, "So, he's probably fighting the poison now."

Lenalee walked to Kanda's side. She reached out a hand, placing it on his forehead. "He has no fever." She observed, taking back her hand. "Perhaps his body is just resting."

"How long has it been?"

"Over an hour." Lavi replied.

"Oh." Lenalee said, anxiety written across her features. She clenched her fists. "Maybe I should talk to big brother-"

She was interrupted by a coughing sound. Lenalee's eyes widened and she turned her gaze to the moving body. "Kanda!"

Kanda coughed harshly, "Trash…can." He managed.

"Here." Lavi held up the dustbin, looking at Kanda. Kanda choked, then vomited something out, and collapsed back onto the bed with a tired sigh.

"One hour, thirty minutes and fourteen seconds."

"Eh?" Allen said.

Lavi smiled at him. "Just recording." He said. He put the dustbin down, then turned to Kanda. "How are you feeling, Yuu?"

"Like that fucking bastard Komui is drilling a hole through my head."

Lavi smiled. "I'll take that as you're fine then."

Kanda grumbled. He raised his gaze, "What the hell are you all doing here?"

"We were worried about you." Lenalee said. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry…Kanda." She said. "I didn't know big brother had poisoned my chocolates."

"It's fine." Kanda mumbled. "It's not your fault."

"The antidote worked after all." Allen said in relief and Kanda stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Kanda turned away and scoffed. "Seeing you and your stupid white hair when I wake up is not exactly an appealing sight." He said. "Moyashi."

"It's Allen!" Allen shouted automatically. He sighed. "Whatever, Bakanda."

"Kanda." Lenalee said, and he turned to look at her. She smiled at him, holding out the plastic bag towards him. "We made the chocolates again. It's safe to eat."

Kanda looked at her, then took the plastic bag, "Thanks." He said, to everyone's surprise. He scowled. "This'll get rid of the disgusting taste in my mouth." He said darkly. "Once I get out of this bed, I'm going to kill Komui."

"You don't need to go that far…" Lenalee tried with a sheepish smile.

"Take me with you." Lavi said. Everyone stared and he blinked. "What?"

"You must have been influenced by Kanda." Allen said wryly.

"Well, he almost killed Yuu."

Allen looked at him. "You really care for him, don't you?"

Lavi looked back. He lowered his voice. "Yuu is important to me." He said. "More important than he knows."

"You don't know him as well as I do Allen, so I don't expect you to understand."

"Lavi…" Allen said in surprise. He hesitated, then said, "I'm sorry."

"No apologies needed, Allen." Lavi smiled, patting Allen's shoulder fondly. "Yuu's alive after all."

"Of course." Allen said. He smiled wryly. "Kanda wouldn't die so easily."

"He didn't mean to," Lenalee said to Kanda, but she looked guilty. "I apologize on behalf of my brother, Kanda."

Kanda's gaze was sharp. "Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault."

"Anyway," Allen said, "Lenalee, where's the chocolate for Lavi?"

"Oh. It's the one with the orange ribbon." Lenalee bent, pulling out the small plastic bag from the bigger one. She smiled, giving it to Lavi. "Happy Valentine's Day, Lavi. Did you give that heart to the person yet?"

"Not yet." Lavi said as he received the chocolate heart from Lenalee. He smiled at her. "Thanks, Lenalee."

Lenalee flicked her gaze away for a second, but Lavi didn't miss it. He watched as she smiled at them. "I'm glad Kanda's okay." She said genuinely. "We'll be going now then, we still have so many people to give hearts to!"

"Let's go, Allen-kun."

"Yeah. Looks like Komui deserved his chocolate after all." Allen said. He smiled. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye Allen, Lenalee."

Lavi watched as Allen and Lenalee left the room. The door closed behind them. He turned his attention to Kanda, who was looking dazed. "Yuu?"

"What?"

Lavi smiled. "Thank God you're okay."

Kanda looked at him. "Just because we're Exorcists does not mean we have to believe in God."

"It was just a figure of speech." Lavi said, looking at Kanda. "Kanda."

"…What's with you?"

"Me?" Lavi blinked.

"You're acting strange." Kanda narrowed his eyes. He bit into the chocolate heart. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like," Kanda's voice dropped, his posture tensing, black eyes flashing, "I'm an _experiment."_

Lavi blinked. Then he smiled. He put down the plastic bag on the bed. "Hey Yuu." He said. "Why did you name yourself Kanda?"

"Huh?"

"I mean," Lavi said as Kanda stared at him, "You hate it when anyone calls you Yuu. What's so bad about calling you by your name?" He said. "Everyone in the Order –well mostly everyone, we address each other by our first names. You're the only one who doesn't want anyone to call you by your first name."

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I'm curious." Lavi said simply. "And I want to know more about you."

Kanda was silent. Lavi waited until he spoke, "It holds painful memories." He said, looking away. "Which I would rather not remember."

"Yuu…"

"There was one person who called me that." Kanda said. His gaze lowered. "Stupid idiot who was so familiar with me…" he swallowed. "He's gone now."

"Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Kanda muttered. He looked at Lavi. "You remind me of that idiot. Stupid rabbit."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Who knows." Kanda said. "Now that you know the reason," he looked at Lavi, "Will you stop calling me by my first name?"

"You're surprisingly nice." Lavi said and Kanda blinked. He grinned. "I mean, Mugen's not at my throat!"

"I'm just…tired." Kanda gritted his teeth. "I have no energy because of whatever that bastard Komui put in Lenalee's chocolate."

"It's a good thing the antidote worked."

"Of course it worked." Kanda said in a matter of fact tone as if it couldn't be otherwise. "I can't die. Not yet."

Lavi laughed. Kanda stared at him, and he said, "Sorry Yuu," he smiled. "I've gotten too used to calling you 'Yuu'." He confessed. "So, can I be the new one person who calls you that?"

"You _never_ asked my permission." Kanda growled. He turned, scoffing. "Suit yourself, stupid rabbit. I'm going to sleep."

"Want me to carry you to your room, Yuu-chan?"

"Don't you dare touch me."

"Well, I carried you here." Lavi put up his hands as Kanda glared at him. "Okay, okay. Go on and sleep. Forget I said anything."

"Lavi," Kanda said. He narrowed his eyes. "You know nothing about me." He met Lavi's eye. "So stop trying to get close to me. You don't know me."

"Really, Yuu? 'Cause I think I know you quite well," Lavi said casually. "You eat soba for all three meals. You must eat tempura soba before missions. You have your own personal soba bowl. You wake up at 4am and go to sleep at 10pm. You have really good eyesight, 2.0 in both eyes. You have great focus. But if your hair's not tied up, you can't concentrate. You hate sweet things and dessert-type food. You like Japanese green tea. You don't care about money. Your hobby is muscle training. Your favourite color is red-"

"How the hell do you know all that?" Kanda's eyebrow twitched, and he looked a little more awake. "What the fuck, Lavi? Are you a stalker or something?"

"Nope, just a Bookman with a good memory." Lavi said. He smiled. "Surprised, Yuu? I do know you."

"Tch. Shut up and let me sleep."

"Of course, Yuu-chan."

Kanda sent him one last glare and let out a scoff, then closed his eyes. Lavi waited until he heard the sound of soft breathing, then said, "I know you better than you think." He said. "Yuu. I know everything there is to know about you."

"Second Exorcist, Yuu. Kanda was a name you gave yourself when you arrived with General Tiedoll because you needed a last name." Lavi said softly, staring at the asleep Kanda with his green eye. He smiled wryly. "The only Second Exorcist alive. Because you killed the other one so that you could live." He said. "Is that who 'Lavi' reminds you of, Yuu? Is 'Lavi' like Alma? Was he 'fun and frivolous' too and got along well with everyone, even you?"

"I know everything about you." Lavi smiled. "You're the one who knows nothing about me."

"Did the Order think we would not know?" Lavi said idly. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the orange heart. "About its secret history?" He said. "Did it think that as Bookmen, we were only interested in what would become history?" He looked at Kanda, his one green eye hard. "And not what has been history and yet is still alive?"

"I hate it." Lavi said. His fist clenched. "I hate it so much. It's just further proof of the foolishness of humans." He said lowly. "How they wage war, and how they will do anything; torture, cruelty, trickery, all for the sake of winning a war."

"How old were you when you went through such torture?" Lavi turned his gaze to Kanda. He smiled. "But I don't hate you, Yuu." He said. "I hate them who did this to you. Who used you for their own selfish purposes. You were innocent." He inhaled. "But they're all dead anyway."

Silence enveloped the room as Lavi held the orange heart up to his green eye. "You stabbed me in the heart, didn't you?" Lavi said to himself. "In the Ark. You stood in front of me and stabbed me through my heart. And I let you." He blinked. "Even though it wasn't real, it felt so real. That pain." He said, hand going to his heart. "It's something I would rather not experience again."

"So I guess I'm really an idiot, like you call me, to want to give this heart to you."

"You said you would never die until you found that person." Lavi said. He smiled wryly. "But now I'd like to think you have another reason to not die in this war." He looked at Kanda. "I've already seen so many die in all those wars. I've seen them slowly bleed to death, and not just turn into dust." He said. "But you're the one person who said he can't die no matter what, and I know you'll keep your word."

"If you die, Yuu," Lavi placed the orange heart on the sleeping Kanda's chest, over his beating heart. "This heart dies with you."

The redhead withdrew. He looked at the sleeping Kanda, the smile gone from his face, his orange bangs almost touching his serious green eye.

"Bookmen have no need of a heart, so you can have mine."

He turned. "Whether you want it or not."

With those words, the orange haired bookman walked to the door, opening it. He gave one last glance at Kanda, then turned his attention back to the front, walking out the door and closing it behind him, heading to the library to clear his thoughts.

The figure on the bed stirred. Slowly, Kanda opened his eyes, looking at the closed door. "You let your guard down." He said. "Bookman Junior."

The swordsman sat up. The orange heart tumbled down and he quickly caught it, looking at it as he held it in his hand. Kanda stared at the heart, then closed his eyes, fingers closing around the heart Lavi had given him in an unusually gentle gesture, a low murmur leaving his lips in his mother tongue.

"Stupid Rabi."

* * *

_Omake_

* * *

"What is it, Moyashi?"

"Huh?"

Kanda frowned. "What are you staring at me for?"

"Nothing." Allen said. He hesitated, then voiced, "Is this really okay?"

Kanda looked confused, so Allen continued, "You were finally free, Kanda," he reminded. "You finally reunited with Alma. You were happy, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"So why did you come back?"

"I told you," Kanda said in impatient annoyance, "I couldn't die in peace because of you." He said. "I have a new responsibility."

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Since when was I so important to you?"

Kanda looked at him sharply. "Since it was my fault the 14th was awakened." He said. "Because of that, the tide of this war has changed."

"But you hate the Order." Allen pointed out, narrowing his eyes. "Because  
of what they did to you and Alma. You may hate them even more than the Noah."

Kanda was silent. He stared at Allen and Allen stared back.

There was a yawn, and the scientist who had been sleeping said sleepily, "What's going on?" Johnny said, lifting his head. He blinked. "Allen, you're awake?"

"Yeah. Kanda and I were just talking." Allen smiled. He laid a reassuring hand on Johnny's shoulder. "You can go back to sleep." He said. "You must be tired…coming all this way from the Order to search for me."

"Thank you, Johnny."

"No problem, Allen. We're friends, aren't we?" Johnny smiled back from behind rounded, thick glasses. "You're not alone."

"Yeah." Allen smiled. "I know."

"I'm…going back to sleep then." Johnny laid his head back on the bed.

Allen moved, "You can have the bed-"

"No, it's fine. You should rest too."

"…Alright."

Johnny smiled, then closed his eyes. Light snores soon left him, and Allen turned back to Kanda. "What's the real reason, Kanda?" He said. "Not that I don't believe you believe it's your responsibility because you awakened the 14th," he paused, "But it's not the only reason, is it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you went through a lot. I saw everything myself." Allen said lowly, meeting Kanda's eyes. His fist clenched. "What the Order did to you and Alma, what it kept as a secret from all of us…" he inhaled. "Until then, I never knew the history of the Order was so dark."

"Now you know."

"You're not going to tell me, aren't you?" Allen said wryly. "Let me guess, you came back for Lenalee." He said. He allowed himself to feel the guilt tugging at his heartstrings at leaving Lenalee behind, even though he knew she understood the reason he had to leave. Wistfulness entered grey eyes. "You've known her for so long, you knew the impact your death would have on her would affect her greatly."

"Maybe." Kanda said noncommittally.

"And you came back for Lavi too." Allen said. He blinked. "He told me once you're important to him."

"…Stupid rabbit."

Allen raised his eyebrows. "I never knew you two were so close."

"We're not." Kanda said, narrowing his eyes. "He's a Bookman." He said. "No matter how he acts."

Allen blinked. "Wait." He said.

"What?"

"Lavi's a Bookman…" Allen murmured, looking at Kanda, who stared at him, face scrunched slightly. "Kanda, you're…"

"I'm what?" Kanda said, annoyed. "Spit it out, Moyashi."

"My name is Allen!" Allen reminded. He looked at Kanda, as if seeing him for the first time. He smiled. "I think I understand now."

"…Huh?"

_ "It's just someone who is both a comrade and is of interest to me. Someone really interesting. As a Bookman."_

_"Yuu is important to me. More important than he knows. You don't know him as well as I do Allen, so I don't expect you to understand."_

_"No apologies needed, Allen. Yuu's alive after all."_

_"Of course. Kanda wouldn't die that easily."_

Suddenly everything made sense. Now that he knew Kanda's past. Was this why Lavi always seemed to be close to Kanda? Had Lavi known all along, while he and Lenalee did not? Or had Lenalee known? She was Kanda's childhood friend after all. Or had she been kept in the dark as well?

But Lavi…he knew. The realization hit Allen like a sudden epiphany that had been lurking at the back of his mind since he had been shown Kanda's dark past. He probably had known all along.

"What the hell are you talking about, Moyashi?"

"Have you seen Lavi yet, Kanda?"

"No." Kanda frowned. "He wasn't back at the Order. He's probably on a mission."

"When Lavi gets back from his mission," Allen smiled, looking at Kanda. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Tch. That idiot's always happy."

"Once he knows what you went through," Allen continued, still smiling, "He'll be glad you're alive, Kanda." He said. "That you decided to come back."

"…Hmph."

Allen smiled in amusement as Kanda turned away, crossing his arms. He laid back against the pillow, cradling his head with his arms, turning his gaze to the window with a smile, feeling genuinely relaxed for the first time in a long while as he allowed himself the time to indulge in fond memories of the past.

_"Lavi. Wherever you are…the person you gave your heart to is still alive."_

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

_A/N: Lavi's information on Kanda was taken from Kanda's interview, Kanda's 30 Questions 30 Answers: verduister . livejournal 3913 . html (unable to type the full link because of formatting so google it if you want to see) from CharaGray. Kanda refused to answer so Lavi (and Allen) answered for him. The only information which may not be true is Kanda's favorite color- Lavi simply assumed it was red since he was 'pretty sure Mugen's hilt is deep red'. According to Lavi's interview ( lavi - fan - club . deviantart blog / ; just add the usual http then scroll down to the interview), when asked about Kanda, he replies, "He's really interesting." Which may be why he knows so much about Kanda. Though why so is merely an individual assumption._


End file.
